Recovering Repercussions
by Trivher
Summary: Response to a LJ challenge. The reaction of three people in Joam's life over the secret.
1. Father Knows Best

**Title**: Father Knows Best (1/3)

**Author**: Trivher

**Challenge**: Pick three to five different characters and write ficlets showing how they find out about Joan and/or the aftermath of that discovery.

**Genre**: Angst - Drama

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Joan tells her father.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to these characters nor do I claim that I do.

                "Please say something."  Joan asked in a whisper in fear if she raised her voice any higher the tears would flow.  She had to be strong now.

                "I just don't know what to do any more, was it something I or your mother did?"  At the sound of that the tears she tried so hard to keep inside fell down her face.  He doesn't believe me.  Joan had been excepting this response; but still a small portion had held some hope of he might try to understand.

                "I can't explain it daddy.  Why I was chosen.  Or when it'll end if at all.  But you and mom didn't do anything."  She watched her father stand up from the kitchen chair and walk toward the counter.

                "Joan its crazy!  God does not exist.  And even if he, she, it or whatever the hell it is won't talk to confused teenage girls!"  He yelled with more force in his voice than she ever thought possible; the look in his face was full of shame and disgust at his only daughter.

                "Please try to have an open mind."  Joan asked her father has she watched him search through the drawer of business papers and other various information.  Silence filled the room, both too upset to talk but possessing that emotion for different reasons.  He reached over the counter and picked up the phone from the cradle and inputted the numbers.

                "Yes I would like to have my daughter committed to your psych ward soon as possible please.  Yes it is an emergency."  The scream had flown out of her mouth.

                "No!!!!!!!!!!!!!"


	2. Flipper

**Title**: Flipper (2/3)

**Author**: Trivher

**Challenge**: Pick three to five different characters and write ficlets showing how they find out about Joan and/or the aftermath of that discovery.

**Genre**: Drama - General

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Scott has something to tell Joan.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to these characters nor do I claim that I do.

                "Hey!"  Joan turned at the sound of the shout not knowing if it was directed to her or not, but since her return to school she was the star of Arcadia High.

                "Oh hi Scott."  She had no spoken to Scott Brooks since her stint on the debate team months earlier.  Now that seemed like years ago.  

                "I wwwwwanted tttttooooo letttttt you knooooow I I I I I belieeeeevvvve yoooou."  Joan stood in the hallway trying to ignore the looks and snickers from the passer bys.  And trying to understand Scott was more than headache she had wanted.

                "Excuse me?"

                "Aaaaabout yooooou talkkkkkinnnnng toooo God, I I I I  belieeeeevvvve yoooou." It amazed to Joan that a family secret could get spread like wild fire throughout the entire community.  Everyone had something to say to the psycho that was locked away.  Others were scared of her.  Joan was unsure what side of the coin Scott was on.

                "And why is that?"

                "Bbbbecaussssse yooooour nnnnnnot theeeeeee onlllllllly one."  From the sincere smile on his face Joan known he spoke of himself.

                "Cool." 


	3. Facts Of Life

**Title**: Facts Of Life (3/3)

**Author**: Trivher

**Challenge**: Pick three to five different characters and write ficlets showing how they find out about Joan and/or the aftermath of that discovery.

**Genre**: General

**Rating**: PG

**Summary**: Joan has a visitor. 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the rights to these characters nor do I claim that I do.

                Joan looked at the red colored numbers on the oven to see what time it was.  He's late.  She had known asking him over was a mistake, too much had occurred since they last spoke.  Things that shouldn't have been said and things that should of.  Not that it mattered any more, at least not to her.  The past three years she tried to forget burry her past and those who broke her soul.  Ones life is never the same once it's marked on public documents that they were committed for severe delusions.  The tip toeing around, in fear someone might think any behavior not completely normal is a reason to lock you away again.  Joan lost friends, broke her family apart, and lost her soul.  But she never blamed God.  After all He was right it's all about free will.  No one made her tell.  No one made her father close his heart.  

                "Hey Jane."  He had entered without knocking, her heart pounded in surprise.

                "Hello Adam I thought you weren't coming."  He looked the same, as did she, but they weren't the same.

                "Sorry traffic, nice place."  Suddenly the mistakes they created by his uncertainty of how to handle her secret.  The lack of patience to give him time to adjust.   All disappeared in a few words.  Joan felt her soul starting to heal.


End file.
